


Impressing the boss

by StealthSister



Series: How it should have gone [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Language, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/pseuds/StealthSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I travelled to Soltsheim, my Dragonborn had done and achieved pretty much everything on Skyrim. And I, in a way, took pride in keeping my identity a secret when coming to the ash covered island. But I just couldn´t, as a Guild Master, approve Glover´s behaviour. </p>
<p>So this is how my kitty would have reacted.</p>
<p>Skyrim along with all the characters belong to Bethesda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressing the boss

"Well, well. It's been a long time since someone from the Guild's bothered to make their way out here. So tell me... How's my brother, Delvin? Still spending his nights at the Ragged Flagon trying to win Vex' heart?"

Bastet stared at the blacksmith with her mouth open. Did he just admit his association with the Thieves´ Guild? All she had done was ask about the scribble next to his door. She glanced quickly at her companion, but it seemed that the one-eyed Breton woman hadn´t noticed anything. Not that she didn´t trust her but there were some things that Bastet wasn´t ready to tell.

“Eola, would you mind waiting for me at the Retching Netch? I´m just going to buy some arrows.”

“Of course, Champion.” The woman headed to the nearby bar, where they were staying.

After Eola had left, Bastet turned all her attention to the burly man in front of her. 

“So you needed arrows? What kind do you want? I´ve got a quite the collection.”

“That can wait. We need to talk. In private.”

The blacksmith took one look at her serious expression and guided her into his house. The second the door had closed behind them, she turned to him and slapped him on the head. 

“You idiot! What are you thinking, blabbering your Guild involvement out in the open? What if I wasn´t part of the Guild? Did you think about that? I´m guessing no.”

“I…”

“Do you tell everyone, who asks about the shadowmark, that you are a thief?”

“Now, hang on…”

“Why don´t you just shout it from the rooftops? No wonder we´re doing badly here.”

“Listen, girl, I don´t know, who you are, but I´ve been on this business since before you were born. So you better watch that mouth of yours,” he defended himself. It´s true that it was hard to tell a Khajiit´s age but he was sure that the woman in front him couldn´t be older than 20, 25 tops. 

“Listen, BOY. I am your Guild Master and you better treat me with the respect I deserve or I´ll sent the Brotherhood after you,” the Khajiit hissed. So far she wasn´t impressed with this man.

“Guild Master? Delvin did sent word that there had been a change in management, but I thought Brynjolf was our new leader,” he looked at the woman more closely. Her pointed ears were pierced and flat against her head, meaning that she was pissed. Her coloring reminded him of the snowy forests of Skyrim. White and light grey base with black stripes. She carried a beautiful bow on her back and a sword on her hip. Both were carried with an ease that told him that she also knew, how to use them. Both of them also had identical marks, which looked vaguely familiar to him, if he only remembered from where. The same mark was also on her black leather armor.

“Done ogling me? Good,” she interrupted his thoughts. “Delvin told you right. You´re stuck with me for now. Name´s Bastet. And you are?”

“Glover Mallory,“ he answered quickly. It was coming very clear that she wasn´t going to take any crap.

“Mallory? Delvin´s brother?” He nodded at her question. “You´d think that any relative of Delvin´s would have some brains on him.”

“I trusted my instincts and they told you were part of the Guild. They were right, too, might I add.”

“Well, that´s nice, but even a blind man can hit something if he swings enough. Tell me you don’t ask everyone, who asks about the markings, whether they belong to the Guild or not?”

“Not everyone.”

“Oh, for Nocturnal´s sake… You ask people, don´t you?”

“Only if I get a gut feeling about them.” Glover regretted saying that the instant it left his mouth. Bastet´s eyes narrowed and her mouth drew back into a snarl. He quickly tried to save the situation. “I´m always right.”

“Always?” Bastet scuffed doubtfully. 

“Well…”

“Spit it out!”

“A fellow Breton, who went by the name Esmond Tyne, showed up on my doorstep about a fortnight ago. He noticed the shadowmarks like you did, and I thought he was one of us.”

“You what?!!” 

Glover diminished in the sight of her fury. He had made a mistake and was willing to admit it. He just wasn´t prepared to handle this with the Guild Master, especially with one, who seemed to have such a short temper. It made him almost miss the previous leader. Almost.

“Did he take something?”

“That he did. Right out from under my nose. Can you believe it? It's my own formula for improved bonemold. Took me years to perfect.”

”No one steals from the Guild,” Bastet said with a stern look. “Where is he?”

“Well, before he ran off, he was talking some nonsense about trying to fence goods to the rieklings at Castle Karstaag. I told him he was crazy to even think about talking to those vicious little buggers, but he wouldn't listen. I'd bet a fat purse of coin that he's either dead or hiding out up there.”

“Show it on the map,” she ordered, pulling out a map from her bag. Glover swiftly made a marking of Tyne´s destination. The Khajiit stared at it for a while before turning to him. “I´ll go and take care of this. I´m going to make sure that in his last moment, he will understand the cost of crossing the Guild. And then I´m going to send him to Oblivion in a manner that would make Namira queasy.”

Glover paled at her threat. He didn´t want to think, what she planned to do to Tyne. It couldn´t be anything good if it was going to make Mistress of Decay quesy. He was also painfully aware of the fact that he, too, would face the same faith if she so deemed. Praying to all Nines he hoped that his small transgression would be forgiven.

“As for you. I will let this go, this once, because your brother is a friend and because I´m not going to have the time to find another blacksmith on this blasted island. But I swear by Nocturnal, Sithis and Namira, that if you risk the Guild´s presence here again, I will not be so lenient. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma´am. I will not let this happen again,” he answered dutifully. 

She stared at him as if to make sure she could trust his word. Evidently she found, what she was looking for, and gave a sharp nod. Then she turned around on her heels and walked back outside. Glover let a shaky breath he had been holding in before following her.

Once outside, her demeanor changed completely. She smiled at him politely and asked if he had any ebony arrows. After they had concluded their transaction, she thanked him and headed to the direction her companion had left a while back. Glover stared after her in amazement. She definitely knew how to fit in, but also how to scare the shit out of people. Not to mention that he noticed, how imperceptibly she picked Adril Arano´s pocket, when he stopped her for a chat. No wonder she was the Guild Master.  
He went back to his work, making a mental note to write to his brother about meeting the new boss. She was quite a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, that Bastet wasn´t supposed to be quite this mean. But apparently boats don´t suit her and she was pissed :) Hence the bitchy behaviour
> 
> Also, sorry about the in-game dialog.


End file.
